Your Queen
by KuraiBites
Summary: There is a new chapter to be written, because you finally found her: Your reason for coming back to this world.


So, I had to write this in the middle of the night because I was SO frustrated with the movie. I waited for it a whole freakin' year and then they give me THAT? Seriously? The only thing that rocked was Charlize Theron. And slightly after that, Chris Hemsworth- Anyway, shipping makes everything better, so I decided to add my own spin to it, because I realized dear Snowy was actually kissing the Queen in that one scene youknowwhatImean...

It's nothing special and I tried First PoV for a change. Just some harmless fluff. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this and will earn nothing as well.

* * *

**_Your Queen_**

Your coronation has been over for two hours when you visit her in prison. It feels strange to walk up there - it is bitter irony they have thrown her in _that_ room. Not too long ago your roles have been reversed, but now it is _you _who is the Queen and _she _who is at your mercy.

Not that you could ever hurt her. You're sure, the first time you were forced to do so will give you nightmares for the rest of your life.

When you enter her room, the room you have known for nearly half the life you have lived, the familiar walls have memories cling to your skin like old clothes. You know this place of torment should feel oppressive, suffocating - instead it is like a childhood chair everyone tells you is broken, but which you simply can't get rid of. It fills you with nostalgia and melancholy and feels more like home than any royal garb the servants could offer you for the day.

You're not sure how you expected to find her. But the picture you're facing is both surprising... and strangely not.

The former queen is sitting on the bed, a bed you know in each intricate detail, from the creaky bar at the foot up to the badly welded piece beside your pillow, and the only aura she gives off is one of emptiness. Of defeat. Even from where you stand you can see her slumped body, shoulders bent with more years of horror and pain than many men have lived, her eyes red-rimmed and her gaze not in this world. Her expression is heart-breaking, ten times more for you than for others.

"Ravenna," you whisper gently and you're embarrassed that your voice breaks at just this name, because even broken apart she is still so, _so_ beautiful, so achingly breath-taking you can feel yourself getting captured all over again.

There is no indication that she heard you. That she wants to come back to face this harsh reality once again. But you are stubborn and desperate and she is the only thing you feel can keep you from falling apart at the whirl of change all around you.

"Ravenna." You say it louder, with purpose. She then lifts her gaze to look at you, slowly, and the sadness of a lifetime comes crashing down around you, all wrapped together in tormented green that swim with tears which won't be shed. This is what a shattered being looks like. You can only pray you are worth enough to pick up the pieces.

For an eternity the two of you stare at each other, two unmoving stones in the current of time.

When she opens her mouth to speak, only one, heavy word slips out, more a croak than actual language.

"Why?"

One word is all it takes to make you remember so much.

_You are dreaming. Maybe it's a dream of death, maybe it's a dream of life. Maybe those two are just words, words to express something the human mind cannot fathom and this place you are in is far beyond. All you know is that your body is lying in stasis _somewhere else_, unmoving and cold, and that your soul is free to dance. It's warm and cozy here, even though you know this place has no meaning for temperature and other physics._

_You know there is a reason you can't stay. _Something_ is dancing at the edge of what may be your conscience and when you reach out to grasp it, you remember it, _her_, a name and a face and a person and then it is all coming back._

_You remember kissing someone. And you remember that your mind told you in that moment it was William, but your heart knew the truth and your lips sought out the ones of a woman you should hate with every breath flowing in and out of your mouth. And you know she could have moved away, could have explained it as something else... could have given you the apple without luring you in. But here, clear and unburdened and free from _somewhere else_, you know for a moment then blue eyes shifted to tormented green that screamed for help and warmth._

_And so you kissed _her. _And you tasted the apple despite the snake of warning that coiled inside your stomach._

_So it is here and not _somewhere else_, that you accept the simple truth of loving the one that killed your father, destroyed your land and wishes nothing more than to rob your heart of its last beat._

_And it also here that you realize it may have been her hand, her voice, her body, maybe even some of her thoughts, but not her mind and soul that guide her through the world._

_You turn around, find the link to your mortal flesh and return, because the one you love is caught in a prison more horrible than yours has ever been._

_You see it leaving her eyes, dying, fading, just as the Huntsman told you to kill and watch. You don't know what she might have seen it as. But when _it_ crawls away with her body, closer to the golden mirror on the wall, you have an inkling. Maybe she has seen _it_ as a mirror. Maybe she has seen _it _as a person. All you know is that you killed her jailor, her tormentor, her curse. _It. Death._ Not the natural one that comes with life as a brother in blood, but the greedy, bottomless creature of greed that feeds and feeds and will never get enough to sate its hunger until nothing is left. Whoever forced this dark spell upon her once innocent being, cursed her with this _monster_ that twisted her desires and interests until they were grotesque, bloated abominations, deserves to rot in the deepest of all the hells._

_"You cannot have my heart," you tell _it _with conviction._

_Her body ages before your eyes, becomes weak and brittle, and with every piece of _it_ that dies, more of her own soul shines through. For a moment you become scared when she takes her last breath, both your gazes never breaking away from each other. You're not sure if she is thankful that you freed her from an eternal agony or despairing because she knows what comes after._

_For long moments she is gone from the world and you feel your own breaking apart with every second that she has left. _

_But there it is. A gasp of life. A breath of a new beginning._

_Youth returns to her almost as quickly as it has fled, now free from the dark taint that _it_ had left on her. This is her new start and you feel your knees shake with relief that the one you love hasn't been taken from you, by your own hand nonetheless._

_She stares at you, around the room, at her own frame, frail as a newborn. It doesn't take her long to realize you killed _it_, not her, and that her mind is free for the first time in decades. Her magic is gone, but with it _Death_ has left the stage. It is time for new actors to shape the kingdom beneath her feet._

_When she looks at you again, there is _something_ once more. You know what it is, you faced it and accepted it when your soul danced far away. _It _has seen it too, felt it in the Queen's heart and sought out to kill the one that made it beat with emotion once more after being cold and barren for so, so long._

_You want to open your mouth and say it. You want to gather her in your arms and make her feel it. You want to fill the nothingness in her and share the burden that she is facing as an innocent for the first time in her long life._

_But they burst into the room and rip you away from her before you can touch the one you long for. It is only your hastily barked orders that keep her alive once again once the men see her well and breathing. When they haul you away, you know it will take days for you to see her again, to explain to both them and her what _really_ happened._

Now you are here, in front of her, and it seems all words have left you.

There is one truth you have to give, one that is the answer to more than one question. The reason for more than one action.

And as you stare back at her, skin prickling and yet cold and sweaty with the need to get closer, it is only this truth which slips from your lips.

"Because _you_ have my heart."

For the fraction of a moment you are afraid she doesn't believe you. But green eyes grow wide and the tears you thought would never spill, not after she has cried so much, not with all the emptiness filling up her entire being, now find their way down dark lashes and unblemished cheeks. They fall for her. They fall for you. They fall for a truth that is finally coming home.

At this display you cannot stay away for any longer and in two careful steps you reach her. Your fingers catch the crystal drops before they can meet the dirty ground and just the touch of her soft skin has your heart leap with joy. This is it, this is where you belong. This is what has been missing, what you came back to earth for.

"Snow White," she breathes and her voice is laced with tears, but also a deep gratefulness and ease.

You bow down before your Queen and capture her lips in a kiss that heals both your souls from a myriad of wounds and scars no one can see but the two of you. In the distance, the song of birds reaches your ears and you know this connection between you two writes a new history, births new life into the barren land. It is the most beautiful kind of magic that you share.

When you come up for air, the overwhelming emotion inside you nearly makes you swoon and you quickly seat yourself next to her. And the smile she gives you, the first true one for ages, is so bright, so happy, you feel as if life itself has touched her from within.

Maybe it has.

You know it won't be easy for the two of you. The huntsman will rage, William will refuse to understand, his father will argue against this. But the ruler has found her Queen. Ravenna, the one that will never leave you, never hurt you again. The one that will warm your bed and share your throne. The one that will be beside you until old age claims your souls and sends them to the heavens, where you will be reunited to share eternity. Because you know that you belong together and when she kisses you again with the utmost gentleness and devotion, it is written in the stone and clouds and sea around you.

You found her and you would find her again.

Your one true love.

* * *

I may or may not ship Charlize/Kristen after the interviews I have watched. But really, there was SO much subtext in some of those... and Charlize Theron is just awesome, period.  
I need more Snow White/Ravenna to feel good about that movie *sigh*


End file.
